


Fast-Paced Romance

by emmyak96



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pietro Maximoff is a Sweetheart, Romance, Worry, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyak96/pseuds/emmyak96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro loved being fast, but can he ever slow down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast-Paced Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Because who didn't fall in love with Pietro?

"I don't know, Tasha. I love Pietro, but he's just always moving around. He never just takes his time with anything. And I know that's just how he is, it's not his fault, but I wish he would slow down just a little bit. It's been so long since we had a quiet night in, just us. All of our dates have been going out to bars and parties, which I love, but I'd like at least one night where it's just us with dinner and a movie on the couch." You sat at the table, eating lunch with Natasha while you vented. You and Pietro have been together for a little over a year now. When he almost died during the battle with Ultron, you couldn't hold in your feelings anymore. The thought of losing him tore your heart apart, and luckily, he felt the same way, so you started dating shortly after.

"So what are you gonna do? You're not gonna break up with him, are you?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at you. You were quiet for a moment. "(Y/n)?"

"No, of course not. I love him. I think my only option is to talk to him about it. Probably tonight. We don't have any plans." You took a deep sigh as an intern came into the room.

"Ms. Romanov? There is a call for you." She was polite, her hands behind her back.

"Thank you. I'll be there in a moment." Natasha got up from the table. "I hope everything works out for you guys. Let me know if you need to talk again." You nodded and she left the room.

 _No point hanging around now_. You threw your trash away and headed down to the training room. Training was something you did everyday, even though you didn't need to. It helped you clear your mind. You went to the locker room and put on your tank top and shorts, then wrapped up your hands and feet. The training room was never busy around lunch time so that's when you usually went. The lack of other training helped you concentrate. You positioned yourself in front of the punching bag and began hitting it. Your blows were hard and calculated, always landing where you looked. You were at this for about 45 minutes before your mind started to wander to Pietro.

_"Come on, moya lyubov'." Pietro begged._

_"We were just at a bar last week. Isn't there something less... loud we could do?" You were slightly irritated that Pietro was trying to drag you to yet another bar._

_"This is a new one though. Grand opening. It's supposed to be really good." His blue eyes practically screamed 'Come on, please.'_

_You put a hand to your forehead and sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll go."_

_"Wonderful!" He brought your lips to his and kissed you. It wasn't exactly what you wanted to do, but as long as you were with Pietro it would be okay, right?_

You felt yourself getting angry at each similar memory. _Why can't he just want to sit down for just a little bit? Why does he have to drag me to loud, crowded places? Can't we just relax for once?_ Each thought made your anger rise until you couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ah!" You yelled and spun around, kicking the bag. Your breathing was heavy and ragged. Once you slowed your heart rate down, you looked over at the bag. _Oops._ It was burned in the middle and the bottom half was laying on the floor, the sand inside now on the outside. You looked down at your leg which was on fire from below the knee. _Well, that's just great._ You flicked your leg, putting out the flame.

"Jarvis?" You called, running your hand through your hair.

"Yes, miss (Y/n)?" The electronic voice echoed through the large empty room.

"Would you mind cleaning this up for me?"

"Of course, ma'am." A robot came out of the corner and began sweeping the sand up.

"Thank you, Jarvis." You said as you walked back to the locker room. Taking off your clothes and wraps, you stepped into the shower to clean off. You just stood in there for awhile, letting the hot water run over you until you calmed down. Once you felt okay, you washed up, dried off, and put your regular clothes on. A few people began coming into the room and you were glad that you were finished already. You took the elevator up to your apartment and went inside.

"Pietro?" You called out. No answer. _Weird._ You didn't think much of it, so you sat down to watch TV. Nothing sparked your interest as you flipped through channels so you just settled on some random cooking show.

"So we're just gonna leave that in the oven for twenty minutes..." The chef said.

"(Y/n)?" A certain Russian accent stirred you and you groaned in your sleep. "Wake up, Printsessa." You felt a hand gently shake your shoulder and your eyes opened slowly.

"Pietro? What time is it?" You sat up, rubbing your eyes.

"Night time." He pushed some hair out of your face. You were passed out longer than you thought. It's a good thing you didn't have anything important to do. Well, except talk to Pietro.

"Listen, can I talk to you about something?" You were beginning to get nervous.

"Later. I have something to show you. Come on." He put his hand out for you to grab. Confused, you did just that, and he picked you up in his arms bridal-style.

"Pietro, wha-?" Before you could finish, he was running. In seconds you were outside, the crisp fall air waking you up completely. A few more seconds later and you were in Central Park by the pond. Pietro put you down and you turned to look at him.

"Pietro, what are we doing here?"

He took a deep breath, nervousness showing in his blue eyes. "For this." He turned you around and your mouth fell open. Underneath the big oak tree was a blanket with food and a bottle of wine on it and a single rose in the center. There were a few candles surrounding the picnic. The moonlight and clear skies made it even more beautiful.

"Oh, Pietro! This is wonderful!" You turned around and kissed him. His hands made his way to either side of your face and he deepened the kiss. You pulled away to take a breath. "Thank you."

"Anything for moya lyubov'." He smiled down at you as his thumbs rubbed circles on the sides of your face. "Shall we eat?"

"We shall." He took your hand and led you to the blanket. You both sat down and he began pouring the wine into glasses. "So, what's the occasion?"

He took a deep breath and the look in his eyes worried you a little. "Well... I heard you talking to Natasha earlier and you didn't say anything when she asked if you were going to leave me so I got scared and left to plan something that would convince you to stay with me. I don't want to lose you, (Y/n). You mean so much to me and I love you." His voice started to crack a little near the end and he looked like his was trying not to cry. The sight of it broke your heart.

"Oh, Pietro..." You took his hand in yours. "You didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I don't want to leave you. I never want to leave you. I almost lost you once already and I never want to go through that again. I love you too much. You mean the world to me." Now you were the one trying not to cry. "And it means so much to me that you would do this for me."

"I'm sorry I hadn't done this sooner. You deserve better. I promise we'll have plenty of quiet dates from now on."

"Thank you, Pietro." You smile. He puts a hand on your cheek and pulls you in, kissing you passionately. This kiss felt different from all the rest. It had more love and feeling behind it. Suddenly you realized you were laying your back with Pietro hovering over you. You pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure you're ready to take it slow after lifetime of speeding?"

Pietro leaned in and kissed your forehead. "For you, Printsessa? Of course."


End file.
